


Who was it?

by LittleMikat5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confusion, Fluff, M/M, Tsukiyama - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMikat5/pseuds/LittleMikat5
Summary: “Do you miss me enough to drink? Or did you drink enough to miss me? I think it has been enough, don’t you?” I started to get irritated. It has been a month already, won’t he ever get over it?





	Who was it?

The silence of the night was interrupted by a cellphone, ringing from the pocket of one of my discarded jeans. I looked at the clock, its hands telling me it was barely two in the morning. 

I got up and stretched a little. Who can even think on calling someone at this hour? I walk to the sound, my eyes still feeling heavy. I take the cellphone and look at the screen. What? Why is he calling me? I answer and place the phone on my ear.

“Hello?” A few seconds pass and there is no answer, I try calling again “Is someone there?”

“You answered!” The sudden sound almost makes me drop my phone “I thought you wouldn’t”

“What is happening? Why are you calling?” I asked, slightly upset.

“I needed to hear your voice…” Seconds pass before I hear him again “I really need you”

“Are you drunk?” Any other person would have thought he was in all his senses, but I knew him long enough to know it just by the tone in his voice.

“It doesn’t matter. The only important thing is… I still love you” I could notice how his breathing was being louder “Please… come back to me. I miss you so much.”

“Do you miss me enough to drink? Or did you drink enough to miss me? I think it has been enough, don’t you?” I started to get irritated. It has been a month already, won’t he ever get over it?

“I’m… sorry” He started crying “I’m really, really sorry. What I did… I shouldn’t, I-I didn’t know! I was-“  
“Drunk. Just like you are right now.” I rubbed the bridge of my nose “I don’t understand why you are doing this. It has been more than enough. I already have someone else. Someone who understands me and respects me. Someone that won’t run after the first ass he sees in some bar. Someone that loves me as much as I love him. Can’t you understand that?”

I did not get an answer from the other side of the line, the only thing I could hear was he sobbing. 

“Yamaguchi? What are you doing?” I heard someone calling from the other side of my room.

“Look,” I started “You need to stop. I have a better life and you are not included in it. This will be the last time I answer any of your calls. Erase my number and don’t you even dare thinking on me again. Do you understand?”

“But-“

“Do. You. Understand?” I said, this time a firmer and angrier voice coming out “Yes or no?”

“Yes…”

“Good. Thanks and goodbye.” I hung up but before I did I was able to hear a short ‘I love you’ from the other side. 

I walked back to my bed, laying down next to my husband.

“Who was it, honey?” He asked, while turning and placing his hands around my waist.

“Kuroo. He was drunk again.” I put my hands around his, a warm feeling calming me down.

“Kuroo? What did he wanted this time?”

“I think he confused my phone number with her ex-girlfriend’s. HE called apologizing and saying he missed me.” I heard him clicking his tongue. “Well, I just let him be and asked him to leave me alone. I hope he stops messing with that poor girl. What he did to her was awful…”

“True, but she was kind of asking for it.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s Kuroo. Everybody knows he is a player, I don’t know what else she was expecting from him. “ I felt something moving inside me. 

“But Tsukki, still… That is not something you should do to someone else. No one deserves that. It wasn’t her fault”

“I’m not saying she deserved it, I’m just saying we all knew it would happen soon or later” He moved me around and placed me over him, our legs together and my arms on his chest “I know it wasn’t her fault.”

“You wouldn’t do that to me, right?” I asked, raising my head and looking for his eyes in the darkness. 

“Never.” I felt his arms getting tighter around me.

“Even if doing it would save your life?”

“I have no idea of any type of situation that would make me do that… but, sure, because losing you would be losing my whole life and even worse” He moved his hands through my back, moving me closer to his face, giving me a small kiss on the tip of my nose. “You are my life, did you know that?”

“You are an idiot” I said, my face getting warm.

“As long as you let me be your idiot, I’m ok with that” He started giving small kisses all over my face, tickling me.

“I love you” I said, getting closer to kiss him on the lips. 

“And I love you” He returned the kiss slowly, opening his mouth to give way to my tongue, but in the middle of it he separated us, laying me down next to him and turning on his side once more “So much that I won’t be responsible for whatever happens if you keep behaving like that."

“And what if that is what I’m looking for?” I traced small shapes on his back, bothering him just a little “What if I don’t want you to control yourself?”

He turned, looking at me and took my hands, pushing them away from him.

“You don’t know what you are saying.” He said, a smirk forming in his lips.

“Oh, of course I know. I know what I want. Do you?” His faced turned serious for a second. 

“Tomorrow, Yamaguchi. I love you, but tomorrow we both work early” He moved once more “I’m tired”

I laughed at his affirmation. It was 2:27 in the morning and I was too tired for it as well. I got close to him and hugged him, placing my hands over his. 

“Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow”

I got as close as I could, taking in his essence. This was better than any other thing we could do. 

This was sweet.

This was being at peace. 

This was love. 

And there was nothing that I wanted more that night that being right next to him.


End file.
